


Dead or worse

by TheIceQueen



Series: Buttercreams and friends prompts. [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Beating, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Electricity, Fear, Fist Fights, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Held Down, Hugs, Kidnapping, Men Crying, Panic, Police, Restraints, Shock, Sobbing, Torture, Whipping, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Prompt:Could you maybe do one where Jack gets kidnapped for ransom against Conor and everyone’s soo worried especially Con. And maybe Jack gets hurt while he’s there, like with whips (just a suggestion). Loads of hurt!Jack and protective!Conor please, and ofc all of the squad are also protective. Angst, hurt/comfort, fluff and brotherly love.I've closed the series but I WILL eventually finish this story. Promise.





	1. A Bad Joke

It was one of those times where everyone was traveling. His family were all abroad, and most of his friends ere too. Even Byron had left Joe to fend for himself in the city of London. So he was only too happy to agree, when Conor asked if he could stay with him while he and Jack worked on some new projects. They all knew that the brothers would end up tearing the heads off each other if they were to stay together for two weeks. And Joe had more room anyway.

“Mornin.” Joe staggered into the living room where Conor was already fully dressed and on his laptop. “You’re up early.”

“Did I wake you? I need to be at Jack’s in two hours.”

Joe wasn’t sure what woke him up, but nevertheless he’d slept long enough, it was almost 9. “No. It’s okay. Did you eat?”

Joe poured a cup of coffee. Conor had given himself time to do that at least.

“What do you want?”

With Conor arriving the night before, most certainly jet-lagged, Joe had made sure to fully stock the fridge.

“Conor…?” Joe turned to the man, sitting weirdly rigid in the couch, and spoke louder. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Joe…”

There was something in the way Conor had said his name. Quietly, but there was no doubt that something was more important than food. Joe came over and stood behind Conor. “What?”

He looked at the e-mail filling the screen.

WE HAVE YOUR BABY BROTHER. ANSWER THIS MAIL AND INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO GET HIM BACK WILL FOLLOW.

Joe’s stomach sank for a moment, but he quickly gathered himself, jumped the back-rest and sat down next to Conor who clearly hadn’t recovered from the stomach-drop.

“Conor. It has to be a prank. A totally horrible and stupid prank.”

Conor didn’t pull his eyes from the screen. “I don’t think so. No one would do this.”

With a hand on his friend’s back Joe tried to calm him. “It’s your private mail. How would they get that? Besides, this is sent yesterday at noon. When did you last speak with Jack?”

Conor placed the laptop on the coffee table, but still stared at it like it was going to explode.

“Before I went to bed, the night before I left.”

It was usually Conor who had the timetables in order but after Joe’s assessment, he was not thinking clear enough to make that connection. Joe did some quick math.

“So around early evening two days ago? London time…”

With a speed that startled Joe for a second, Conor turned his head and looked at him. “They’ve had him for two days.”

Joe placed a hand on one of Conor’s. “Listen to me. It’s a joke. Answer the mail and see. I’ll call Jack.”

“Sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s idiotic and I’m going to kill the one who did this myself. Even if it’s Jack.”

When Conor took the laptop and pressed answer to open a new window, Joe went to get his phone.

It rang for a long time before it went to voicemail. “Jack. Call me. If you made this joke… Conor is freaking out. It’s not funny.”

“There’s a ransom demand. I don’t have that kind of money.”

“What else does it say?” Joe was getting annoyed. He tried Jack’s phone again.

“The clock begins.” Joe could hear the guy’s voice shaking. Why would anyone send a mail like this and think it would end with a good laugh? “I have nine hours. They will send a video every hour. Joe… It says that I don’t want the tenth video.”

This was going passed annoyance fast. Joe was pissed. Death threats?!

“There’s a link.”

Joe was already half way through a message to Josh and Mikey, the only two who he knew who wasn’t traveling. “Click it. We’ll see who’s smirk face shows up, and know who’s ass to kick.”

The gasp loud enough to hear Conor’s voice in it, made Joe forget the massage and tore him back to the couch.

Jack was hanging by his hands, shirtless, barely able to reach the floor. The fear on his face and the tear tracks down his cheeks were not fake. Not to mention the black eye who no one could have painted that realistic. Intuitively, Joe wrapped an arm around Conor as they silently watched the screen. He felt his knees shaking and hands too. If the heavy ragged breathing was his or Conor’s he didn’t know for sure.

When it went black, Conor reached to start it again but Joe took his arm. “Conor, we need to call the police.”

Conor looked up. “We can’t. Look.” He went back to the mail and the last sentence said, ‘no police’.

“I’m getting the money. I can borrow some of it. I’m sure my parents can borrow the rest.”

Joe had to take a deep breath to not spill tears from how desperate Conor sounded.

“Conor. Your parents don’t have cellphone service where they are, remember?” The kidnapper probably knew that. Otherwise it would be a hell of a coincidence. “Conor. We need to call the police.”

To Joe’s surprise, Conor agreed. It took a couple of deep breaths to keep his legs from shaking just enough so he could stand. As soon as Joe got up to make the call, Conor turned on the video again. Joe had to turn his back to the screen to answer the guy on the phone somehow coherently.

When he hung up, he couldn’t remember a word he’s said. Standing completely frozen, watching Conor’s breathing becoming more and more frantic, he wondered if he’d told them his or Jack’s address. Maybe both of them? He had no clue.

As Conor’s breathing became loud enough, he forced his stiff legs to move so he could sit next to him again. Conor didn’t fight him or object when he took the laptop from his hands and placed it on the table, turned away. He tried getting Conor to turn towards him but the older Maynard was frozen in his seat, so Joe sat on his knees in front of him and took both his hands.

“We’ll get him back.” He felt the guys knees shake under their hands. “Conor, look at me… Conor, please.”

The fear in Conor’s eyes could might as well have been daggers stabbing Joe in the gut. The older boy, seemingly in control, bit his lower lip before talking again.

“The police are on their way. I’ll text Mikey and Josh to check when they last heard from him.”

Conor nodded and looked at their hands again. Joe stayed seated and only took away one hand to text the two boys.


	2. Update

As the police rapidly overtook the kitchen-living room, Conor didn’t seem to even notice, but when one of them reached for the laptop, Conor pulled his hand from under Joe’s and moved the machine to his lap.

“Conor…” Joe tried. “They need that to figure out where he is.”

Conor shook his head and just now looked like he’d seen all the people in the room. “I need to see. I need…”

Joe reached for the laptop, but Conor closed it and hugged it to his chest.

“Conor…”

“No, Joe. It’s past ten. I have to…”

A pling sounded and the whole room seemed to stop. Conor breathed faster but Joe was sure he wasn’t getting air in his lungs. Slowly, the older boy put both hands on the laptop and without letting go Conor let Joe open it.

The mail only showed the number 2 and a link.

“You sure?”

Conor nodded and quietly a few officers gathered behind the couch. Joe clicked the link.

Jack’s head was hanging heavily on his chest. Joe’s mind kept reminding him that Jack had been hanging like that for an hour and who knows how long before that. The camera circled Jack. He was breathing heavily, clearly awake but barely moving. Then the camera was placed on something and stopped moving. Conor grabbed Joe’s hand.

The cracking sound from the whip was loud, but nothing compared to the scream Jack let out as his whole body arched. The screen went black.

An officer only just saved the laptop from colliding with the floor as Conor launched himself at Joe. Frantic he was screaming something that maybe could have been a string of no’s but Joe was more concerned that the loud cries and sobs would end up blocking the air from Conor’s lungs. He could do nothing but hold him from falling of the couch.

Josh and Mikey came in to Joe’s line of sight. Looking equally confused. Joe just shook his head; not sure they would even be able to hear what he was saying over Conor’s hysterical crying. What was he supposed to say anyway?

Mikey sat down on the other side of Conor and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Conor.”

The crying quieted for a second. Then Conor let go of Joe and turned to Mikey and hugged him just as tight and the loud crying was back, but it seemed like he’d given up on speaking.

Joe had to swallow a few times and fight his own tears once again. As soon as he was on his feet Josh hugged him.

“I need to talk to you.” An officer was there as soon as they let go of each other. The man looked at Conor, who was slowly getting more quiet as he was crying. “Maybe we should go to another room.”

“No. I’ll stay here.” There was no way Joe was leaving Conor like this.

He older man nodded as if he understood, but Joe had no illusions that he did.

“Joe, is it?”

Joe nodded.

“Joe. It’s important that we get some information, and you seem like the one who are able to do that right now. I think it’s better to give Conor some space to gather himself. Your friends can stay here.”

Josh took Joe’s elbow and made him look at him. “We’ll be here. Go help them.”

It wasn’t much Joe could add to what the detectives already knew. He told them when Conor last had been in contact with Jack and gave them Conor’s phone. The only other thing he could tell was that no one was supposed to have that mail address; it was Conor’s private mail and only family and friends had it. He used the next ten minutes on convincing the man that no one they knew would do this. No one had a grudge or hated either Jack or Conor.

After having used valuable time getting convinced that the police had no idea where to start, Joe joined the three other boys in the living room. Conor had calmed down some, but still didn’t look like he could add anything to the investigation. Joe looked at the officer who had followed him back in, hoping that he wouldn’t have to talk to Conor.

The man smiled and put a hand on Joe’s shoulder. “I’ll be over in five minutes. We need you to look at the video again to see if anything is familiar.”

“You’re not…” Joe looked from Conor and Mikey in the couch to Josh sitting on the coffee table, clearly aware of what had been said and looking just as stunned as Joe felt. “He can’t do that. You can’t make him watch that again.”

The officer talked calm and Joe was sure he did his best to look like he understood, but it didn’t work. “I know that it’s not fair to ask, but it’s important. If he can’t, it would help if the three of you could.”

Joe nodded. “We can do it… Let me talk to Conor first.”

The man sent Joe and Josh each a small smile and turned to talk to a few other policemen.

“Conor?” Joe kneeled in front of his feet and put a hand on his knee. “Conor… Can you look at me for a minute?”

The man still holding Conor tight, straightened his back and Conor’s face emerged from Mikey’s shoulder. Conor turned his red and wet face towards Joe and looked at him, sniffling and still somewhat out of breath, but present.

“Listen. The police need your… they need our help.” Joe took one of Conor’s hands from Mikey’s upper arm and held it in both of his. “They need to know if there is anything in the video that we recognize…”

Conor didn’t react, he still looked as if he was waiting for Joe to finish talking.

Josh leaned in and got Conor’s attention. “Conor. We need to watch it again.”

The tight grip Mikey suddenly had on Conor didn’t go unnoticed with Joe.

“But…” Conor’s voice was raw enough that Joe thought it might hurt when he spoke. “…I don’t know where he is. I… I watched the first one…”

“Seven times. I know.” Joe tried to steady the shaking hand in his. “Conor we’ve only focused on Jack. We need to look at everything else.”

The detective nodded at Joe and gestured at four chairs lined up. Only the laptop is on the table. Conor was torn back to live and sat up straight with the sound of a mail coming in. The officer removes the laptop and held up a hand to stop the boys, who were all on their feet.

“Let me see.”

Conor was weirdly calm in his voice for a man who could hardly stand without support.

The officer handed the laptop to another man. “Let us watch the new one and you can see the second one again after.”

“No! Let me see! I have to see!” Conor shook Joe and Mikey’s hands of him and walked determined to the table and sat down.


	3. Scream

“Let us watch it first at least.” The detective was strategically placing himself between Conor and the man with the laptop.

Joe could have killed that cop right then and there if there hadn’t been twenty other cops in the house. None of the four boys had thought that a whole hour had passed, but surely the police would have known that it was time for another one.

Conor just shook his head and looked determined at the man holding the machine containing the mail. Joe sat down next to Conor and turned to the detective.

“We’re wasting time and he’s not budging so just get on with it.”

Mikey and Josh shared a look but when the laptop was placed on the table, they took up the chairs on the other side of Conor.

Joe wrapped his arm around Conor’s back and found Josh’s hand already there. Conor took a deep breath and clicked the link.

The camera was stationary and shoved the back of Jack. His upper back was pale and slowly moving with each heavy breath. Under the angry red line from earlier two lines of blood had colored his skin. As is someone had smeared the blood with fingertips, three lines were drawn horizontally over the small of his back.

Someone was moving around but on screen nothing happened.

“Wake up! You’re on camera.”

Jack lifted his head and Joe was sure the other boys were wishing for him to turn around just as much as he was. They needed to see his eyes. To see that he was still Jack and hadn’t given up.

The whip hit out of nowhere and Jack’s scream filled Joe’s house.

“Please…”

The fatigued and raw voice pulled tears from Joe’s eyes. Conor was shaking and Joe quickly whipped his eyes with his sleeve. His job was to help Conor get Jack back, there was no time for crying.

The second time the whip hit Jack’s back blood flowed instantly from the cross of the lines. Jack was crying loudly. The sobbing and gasping had no trouble overpowering the thick silence in the crowded room.

As the third hit fell, Jack’s crying turned into a coughing fit ending in desperate pleading. “Please stop… I can’t… I’ll do anything just let me… please let me go home…”

A hand passed the camera swiftly and then the picture was shaking and turning.

“Conor…”

The pained whisper was the last they heard before the screen went black.

* * *

All four boys stared at the computer while a cop folded the screen down. Joe suddenly became aware that Conor was shaking more and more between him and Josh.

“Conor?”

The older Maynard shook his head slowly, gaze still firmly locked at the laptop.

The detective broke the silence from the rest of the room. “Let’s analyze the new video first and let the guys take a few minutes.”

A cop put his hand on the laptop and pulled it over the table.

“No!” Conor threw himself over the table to get it but was too late in waking from his trance to reach it. “Give it! He’s _my_ brother I need it. I need to see him!”

Joe and Josh were on their feet quickly and each took an arm to steady the frantic man.

“Conor. They need to try to track it.” Joe tried his best to talk calm but still firm.

“No! He needs me! He… No! Joe…”

Josh tried to turn Conor and hug him, but the panic was grooving to hysteria quickly and he fought off the arms of both friends.

Conor made his way passed the table towards the man with the laptop. Another cop stood between and grabbed his upper arms.

“Let go of me!” Conor took a swing at the young man but hit nothing but air. Joe was there first; taking his arm. He was going to stop this even if it meant that he was ending up with an eye as black as Jack’s.

“Conor. Stop!”

“Joe, don’t he’s mine!”

Joe watched Josh and Mikey rush over, as he himself were contemplating, if Conor was talking about Jack or if he was arguing with Joe as to who was going to beat this cop up.

Mikey grabbed Conor’s other arm and stopped it from colliding with Joe’s jaw. “Conor, you need to calm down. Let’s go.”

All three of them pulled a fighting Conor from the room. “Joe, no! Josh, Mikey… please!”

An officer followed them to Joe’s bedroom but slowed down as Joe sent him a look, he hoped told him to stay away.

The door closed between the four of them and all the strangers and Conor collapsed on the floor crying frantically. He was still kinda fighting to get loose, but it seemed like he was getting close to giving up. Josh tried for the hug again and to everyone’s relief Conor grabbed the tall guy tight. With Conor’s arms around Josh and Mikey and Joe’s arms around the two of them they sat on their knees in the middle of the room, until Conor was too heavy to hold and they had to let him drop the rest of the way to the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Conor’s shocked reaction sent electricity through all of them. Within an instant Conor was on his feet and shaky legs, pacing the room. Joe tired taking his hand but he clearly didn’t want any contact right now.

Mikey went for the door. It was the detective from before. “How’s he holding up?”

Joe noticed Mikey covering the view of the room from the officer. “He’s not.”

The way Mikey was breathing; too fast and too controlled at the same time and the way his shoulders were pulled up far, made Joe abandon Conor and Josh and lay an arm around the man by the door.

The detective seemed concerned, but extremely professional. Joe figured it was a good thing someone was there to be that, because they certainly couldn’t think clear.

“We can give him something to help him calm down.”

Joe wasn’t sure it was the way to go. He didn’t want Conor more out of it, but it had to be Conor’s own choice. He slowly walked to Josh who was just watching a shaking Conor pacing the other side of the room. He placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder and tried to talk to Conor while he took a step closer.

“Conor…? Conor, I need to ask you something, can you look at me?”

Conor’s steps became a bit stiffer and slightly faster, but he didn’t look up.

“Conor. Can you hear me?”

The relief almost knocked Joe off his feet as Conor nodded and stood still. He had his back turned and Joe decided that it had to be good enough. He wasn’t going to press his luck.

“Listen. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to take something, so you can relax a bit.”

A few seconds went by before Conor shook his head. “No. I’m good.” He started his pacing again, still not looking at anyone.

Joe shook his head at Mikey and the detective.

“Can I talk to the two of you?”

Mikey and Josh reluctantly left the room and Joe sat on the foot end of his bed hoping that Conor would stop walking and just sit next to him.


	4. 12.13

Conor had been standing still, back turned to the room, looking out the window for almost an hour. He only moved when he looked down at his watch. Joe had been on the bed keeping an eye on him, but after twenty minutes of no answers he’d stopped trying to talk to the statue in the corner of his bedroom. Josh and Mikey had been in to check on them a few times but had left again as they saw no change.

As soon as the clock passed 12 Conor turned and walked to the door. Joe jumped up and blocked his way.

“The other videos had come in at exactly 13 minutes past. It’s almost time.”

Joe stepped back and pressed his back against the closed door. “Conor. You don’t need to see it.”

“I do.”

Joe could feel Conor shaking through the hand he put on Joe’s shoulder to move him out of the way. The tears pressing at the younger guy’s eyes made Joe choke, but he cleared his throat and took hold of the shaking man’s upper arms.

“Listen. Jack need you calm to help. The police need to talk to you and you can’t do that if you react like last time.”

Conor shook his head and pressed himself towards the door. “Let me go. I have to.”

“You don’t. You can’t. None of us can.”

Conor looked up at Joe. He looked surprised by the statement. Like he’d forgotten there was other people around him.

“Come sit. They will tell us how he’s holding up, okay?”

The surrender was physical enough for Joe to feel and he slowly led Conor back to sit on the bed. Joe took his hand as they both looked at the floor. Both looked up as Mikey and Josh came in a few minutes later.

Conor’s hand tightened around Joe’s. “Did it come? Is he…? How is…?”

“It came. We didn’t see.” Mikey pulled over a futon and sat in front of Conor. “They are watching it now.”

Josh silently sat down on the other side of Conor. Then they waited.

* * *

“I’m getting the money! I’ll find a way.”

Joe and Josh held Conor seated by holding a hand and shoulder each.

“It would be a mistake.”

The detective had explained that Jack was still awake and somewhat in the same state as before. Conor had demanded to know if he was still getting whipped and the officer had told them that the capturer had hit his ribs with fists. He reassured them that it looked like Jack was physically stable. It hadn’t done much to reassure Conor though.

“I have to get him back.”

The detective stepped closer and hunched down next to the boys. “We are sure he wouldn’t follow through on that promise. Writing _baby brother_ in the first mail make us believe that he’s enjoying tormenting you as much as he’s hurting Jack.”

Conor squeezed Joe’s hand and pulled it closer to himself. Joe rubbed his shoulder and looked back at the detective.

“What does that mean for Jack?” Joe wasn’t sure he wanted the answer or that Conor could handle hearing it, but they needed it.

“It seems like this man is just now realizing how much he’s liking this. We don’t believe he will return Jack. We need to find him.”

Conor stopped breathing and all three boys directed all their attention on the older brother.

Mikey grabbed his knees. “Conor. Conor! Look at me!”

Conor did as told but started to sway between Joe and Josh.

“Breathe. They’ll find him. You hear?!” Mikey moved to the edge of the futon and held Conor’s face in both hands. “Don’t pass out on us. Breathe!”

Conor took a deep breath and the other three did as well.

“We’re getting closer to tracking the e-mails but we’re not there yet. I’ll keep you updated.” The detective stood up and waked towards the door and gestured for Mikey to follow. “If you need anything. Or if you have questions just ask.”

Mikey nodded and thanked the man before he joined the two other boys in trying to get Conor to lie down.


	5. Interview

The next hour was spent mostly in silence. Conor had agreed to lie down on the bed and he’d been able to get his breathing fairly normal. Joe was sitting on the futon next to him and held both of his hands. Mikey had brought in a couple of chairs for him and Josh. But Josh had been pacing the floor for a good half an hour before he too sat down quietly.

The only thing disturbing the silence was when the detective looked in on them and Conor would tense up and look for his watch, witch Joe had taken from him.

At 1.05 pm the three boys aware of the time, began to share silent looks and the tension between them somehow got more pronounced even though no one moved or said anything. They all had one shared goal; getting Conor as far as possible before he knew that there was a new video.

Every minute felt like an hour and when the dreaded knock on the door sounded, it was almost a relief for the three who hadn’t breathed properly for twenty minutes.

Conor’s eyes sprung open. “Joe?”

Every time Conor had did that during the last hour, Joe had rubbed his upper arm, pushed him down in the bed and told him that it wasn’t yet. This time Joe just held on a bit tighter to Conor’s hands and looked at the detective entering the room.

Conor sat up in the bed. Clearly head rushed from that small elevation, he pushed his back against the headboard.

“Is it here?”

The detective nodded and took a few steps closer to the bed. “We’ve seen it. Not much has changed. Jack is still awake.”

Conor pushed Joe out if the way, but Josh was by his side before his ass even left the mattress. Mikey and Joe stood ready to help as Josh held the older Maynard down with a heavy hand on his shoulder, slowly hunched down in front of him and looked at him with kind eyes.

“Conor. There’s no need.”

Surprisingly Conor didn’t fight to get up, he must have been more exhausted than Joe thought. A single slow tear mad its way over Conor’s cheekbone. “I need to see for myself.”

Joe took one of his hands again and Conor looked at him. “Joe. I don’t trust them. I need to see.”

The begging voice Conor could master up was tearing Joe in half. Quickly, sought support in Mikey’s eyes and got it along with a small nod.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Conor looked surprised and maybe a little confused but nodded.

“Okay. Then trust me when I tell you that we should listen to them.” Conor shook his head slowly, but Joe squeezed his hand harder and continued. “You are too tired to know what’s up and down right now. Trust the three of us to sort what is real or not. Okay?”

Everyone in the room, even the detective, was waiting in suspense till Conor finally nodded. Josh sat on the bed next to Conor and the detective moved the unoccupied chair over to sit in front of the three of them. Mikey moved his chair a bit closer and sat down again.

“I would like to get to talk to you alone.”

Joe wasn’t sure he’d heard the detective correctly, but Conor cutting all blood supply from Joe’s fingers made him sure that he’d heard the same thing. Didn’t the man just hear the deal they made? No way either of them were leaving Conor. Joe fought the astonishment down, getting ready to tell this guy how things were, but Mikey beat him to it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He moved to sit next to Josh and reached behind him to place a hand on Conor’s shoulder. “We’re not leaving.”

“I understand, but it will be more efficient if I can…”

 “Do you think he has something to do with this?” Josh was if possible, more locked in Conor’s grip than Joe.

“No. We don’t suspect either of you.”

Josh pulled as shocked and shaking Conor closer to his side. “Then there’s no reason to split us up. Now what do you want to ask?”

The man nodded, mostly to himself, put his elbows on his knees and looked up at Conor.

“Conor. When you saw the videos. Did you see anything that you recognize?”

Joe’s mind was showing the same pictures as it had been showing for the last hour. Jack hanging from the ceiling with bloody red lines over his back. The arch Jack had made when he was hit played over and over again and the scream resonated in his head. Through the tears threatening to spill form his eyes, he saw Conor shake his head.

“There’s nothing. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Try thinking about the voice in the video. I know it’s distorted, but is there anything familiar? The smallest thing?”

Conor shook his head again and then he froze and looked the man straight in the eyes. “What did he do to him?”

“Conor, no…” Joe tried to get into Conor’s line of sight, but he maintained the contact with the detective.

“Tell me.”

Conor seemed calm and collected, but Joe could feel every cell in his body vibrating and he was sure Josh and Mikey could too.

“I need you to answer a few more questions…”

The detective failed miserably in avoiding the question.

“You said he was awake. What does that mean?” Conor pulled Joe’s and Josh’s hands closer to his stomach and his breathing sped up fast. “What did he do!”

“Okay.” The detective seem like he’d understood that he wouldn’t get more from Conor. He sat up straight on the chair again. “He’s still the same. There was nothing new. Jack is awake and he responds like you would expect.”

Conor held his breath and looked at Joe, who quickly followed the line of thought. There was no way back now anyway.

“Respond to what?”

Mikey and Josh looked startled at Joe but soon all four guys was waiting for the officer in front of them to answer the question.

“He hit him in the ribs again.” As Conor took a deep strained breath, clearly trying to control his body’s reaction, the detective quickly continued. “He didn’t use a weapon. Only his fists and Jack doesn’t seem injured from the earlier hits.”

A second of silence later Conor started fighting the hands and arms of him and tried to stand.

“Conor…”

“No, Joe. I need to breathe. Let me go.”

The three of them moved back and let Conor stand and watched him walk to the window and then turning with a new fear in his eyes.

“If he won’t return him… If he likes tormenting me too… What will happen after the tenth video?”

The detective turned in his seat and looked at the older brother. “We think he will disappear and take Jack with him.”

Joe was actually surprised that the color disappearing so quick from Conor’s face didn’t make a splash on the floor.

Frozen in his place with a blank stare to nowhere, Conor didn’t react when Mikey walked slowly up to him and took his shoulders lightly.

“Conor?” Mikey hunched his neck a little to find the guy’s line of sight. “Conor? Look at me.”

With the next, way too slow, breath, Conor lifted his face just enough to look at his friend.

“We will get him back.”

Without any other movement than a small single nod, Conor’s eyes found a space of nothing to look at. Not a single word was spoken as Joe walked over and he and Mikey took each one of Conor’s hands and walked him back to the bed. Conor slowly followed their gestures and got into the bed, where Josh had removed the covers. Lying on his side again, he didn’t react as Josh covered him with a blanket and Joe took his hands just as before.

Joe couldn’t tear his eyes from Conor’s empty ones, but in the crook of his eyes he saw the long embrace his friends shared, and he was sure he heard at least one of them sniffling. Joe wasn’t crying. He needed to help Conor, and if he were to start crying no one would see the small signs or moves Conor might make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to get done. Don't worry, I won't abandon this.


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth video is up. Conor needs to know how Jack is doing, but with the hours going by, he looses trust in the officers and doesn't believe them to tell the truth. Joe is not going to let Conor see the new video.

“I’m not giving on this! I need to see how he is. I need to know if…” Conor stopped and leaned against the door frame, taking a second before he swallowed loud enough for them all to hear it and again fought to get passed Josh.

Joe had not foreseen the extreme reaction when Conor had seen Mikey look at his watch, and obviously failed in faking his facial expression, when he realized that the next video had to be there within minutes.

“Conor.” Joe tried his best to stay calm and not provoke a fist in his direction. “You said you trusted us, let us talk to the cops and hear how he is.”

“I trust _you_! Not them…” He turned and Joe instinctively took a step back from the man close to being out of control.

“Okay. I’ll make you a deal.” Joe was already regretting is choice. His stomach clutched on itself and, by placing a heavy hand on Donor’s shoulder, he covered that he needed to steady himself. “I’ll watch it.”

“Joe. No…” Mikey took Joe’s upper arm and tried to turn him around but Joe kept eye-contact with Conor.

“I can’t make you do that. It’s me who needs to. I won’t ask any of you to see it.”

Joe took Conor's other shoulder and held him firmly in arms length. “So now you know how we feel about you watching it. Conor. I’m okay, won’t lie to you after but you are in no shape to watch it yourself. “

Josh relaxed a bit by the door, but had only sadness in his eyes as he looked at Joe. “I don’t think it’s a good idea Joe.”

“Probably not, but it’s the best we’ve got.”

Conor took a step closer to Joe. “You sure about this? I still think it should be me.”

“I’m sure Con.” Joe squeezed Conor’s shoulders, making sure non of the guys in the room noticed his hands were shaking. “It can’t be you.”

Conor pulled Joe in for a long tight hug. “I’m sorry you have to do this.”

Joe was happy that Conor had realized that he wasn’t able to watch the video, but he hated that he was seemingly the most calm and collected of them, and what that meant.

“Stay with Mikey and Josh. I’ll be back right after.”

* * *

“For the last time; I’m advising again this.”

The detective, who stood behind Joe’s chair, placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Just play it.”

“Alright.” The man sat down next to Joe and put his hand on the laptop. “Since you insist, you might be able to help. We haven’t seen it yet, so we don’t know what’s going on, but try to focus on the background. The building, or things you might recognize.

Joe nodded and clenched his jaw, as the button was pushed.

Jack was belly down on a table, his hands still tied together but now to the end of the table, and his feet was restrained the same way. Joe grabbed on to the sides of the small table.

His back was lined with red lines, some were marks from the whip and some had been drawn by the blood running from the lines where the whip had broken the skin. A few drops of blood hadn’t dried yet and was glistening in the sparse light, from the basement window.

“Has he been like this before?”

“No, he’s been hanging by his hands in the other videos.”

The camera was placed on another surface next to Jack’s feet but a few meters from the table. Letting them see his entire body, but his face was hidden behind his upper arm. “Is he awake?”

“He’s breathing too fast to be out. He looks strong.”

It was the answer Joe had hoped for. He was alive, and after the confirmation he could see Jack’s back moving himself. Still, the realization that he was awake had Joe force deep breaths not to throw up. Jack was aware of what was happening and he felt the pain.

For the first time the man let himself be seen. He was wearing a hooded sweater kept his face turned away from the camera. From what little they could see, he was wearing a black scarf over his mouth and nose. Joe had trouble coming to terms with that the horror-movie villain walking around was even real. He shoved his leather glove as he picked up something from next to the camera. Joe couldn’t see what it was, but the detectives hand twitching to decide of he should pause the video, made Joe prepare for the worst.

“Are you going to smile to the camera before we try this out?”

Jack’s back moved higher and slower with the big breath before he lifted his head, with a pained whimper.

“Over here, Pretty boy.”

Pain was painted over Jack’s face. The exhausted man rested the side of his head on his arm and blinked his eyes open. It took some time for him to find the camera, but as soon as he did the man walked closer and Jack’s eyes spiked with fear.

“Please don’t.” Jack’s voice was raw, most likely from the screams earlier, and maybe crying. “I don’t know… just tell me what you want.”

Jack pulled his head away and hid his face behind his arm again, as the man bend down to his ear. Joe held his breath as he spoke just loud enough that he and the cops could hear him.

“I want this.”

Quick and with no warning the man touched the thing to Jack’s rips and his whole body shook on the table. Jack growled loudly and his legs bend as far as the ropes would let them, letting Joe see his toes curling in on them self.

Joe covered him mouth with both hands. If he were to give in and scream or shout Conor and the others would hear.

It only lasted seconds before he was left gasping and coughing on the table. His gasps slowly turned to crying with small spikes of high-pitched sobs when he moved just a little. A few times, Joe was sure he could hear him speak Conor’s name.

The man chuckled and lifted the camera close to Jack’s face, letting Joe know for sure that tears were running over the bruised skin around his eye and wetting his arm.

“What…? why?” Jack coughed and swallowed a sob.

“Trying to speak?” Joe had never heard such condescending voice. “C’mon, get it out.”

“Who are… who is watching?”

Jack jumped as the small black thing touched his neck. As it was dragged slowly over his shoulder and down his arm, he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Don’t you use precious energy on that. You will need it here.”

The screen turned black.

* * *

“Joe…? Joe?!”

While he was not registering that he was still gazing at the screen Joe nodded.

Someone folded the laptop and pulled it away. Joe realized that he couldn’t remember when he last had taken a breath, but his chest was tight, and wouldn’t let much air in. A large palm rested on his upper back and shook him awake. He jumped from the chair and took a step towards the door, before another man wrapped an arm under Joe’s.

“Take a minute. You can barely stand.”

Joe directed his eyes at a young cop, he hadn’t talked to yet.

“I need to…”

Joe’s eyesight blurred completely with black and gray and before he knew what was going, someone was grabbing his other arm and his ass touched the chair again.

Flashes of Jack’s legs fighting to get loose and his bloody back, broke trough the blur. The cries for Conor resonated in his head and the pictures ended with a long look at Jack’s terrified eyes leaking tears.

“Breathe, Joe. Take it easy.”

The detective he had talked to all day was hunched down in front of him when his head got clearer and his vision let go of the gray.

“Are you with us?”

Joe nodded, carefully not to set on another dizzy spell. “I’m okay.”

“Good. Now just sit still for a second.”

One of the other men in the room handed Joe a bottle of water which he gladly accepted. That was not fun, and he was not going to be any help on the floor. The cold water helped with the nausea, but his stomach still hurt from unanswered questions.

“How much…?” Joe didn’t want to ask but he needed to know, otherwise the uncertainty would move around like a bumper car in head until they found Jack. “How much can he take? Can the taser…?”

“No.” The detective pulled over a chair and sat in front of him and nodded for the men behind Joe to let him go, that it was safe to let him sit on his own. “It’s a stun-gun, not a taser. It hurts, but it’s not effecting his muscles. He’s strong and his body can handle this.”

How were he supposed to tell Conor that his little brother was getting shocked? He wasn’t even sure he could make the journey to the bedroom on his own. Joe looked up at the detective.

“You said _his body_. How about _him_? If… when we get him home, will he be okay?”

The man placed a calm hand on Joe’s knee. “Jack is asking questions. He’s trying to figure out what is happening and clearly thinking about solutions. He’s holding up better than we thought.”

No matter how much the detective war trying to reassure Joe, it was still too much for anyone to handle. One thing he was grateful for, was that it was him and not Conor who had seen it.

“Wait. Has he been calling for Conor this whole time?”

“He has.”

This was so much worse than what they thought they had been shielding him from. “We can’t let Conor watch any of them.”

“You’re probably right. You boys have been great at helping with that, just keep it up.”

Joe looked at the door to the hallway. It had been too long. The others, all three, must be going out of their minds with worry and questions by now.

“I know you need to get back in there. And I’m sure you want to forget all about what you have just seen, but I need you to think it over and focus on the background.”

“I didn’t see that.” He should have been watching. He should have been helping, but he had only been focusing on Jack.

“You did. It wasn’t where your focus was, but you saw it. I won’t let you watch the video again but try to remember what you saw. Behind Jack.”

Joe’s eyes dropped to the floor, he tried his best to remember, but he would always return to Jack. The man in front of him moved to the edge of his chair and spoke quieter. “There was a window almost at the ceiling. It’s probably a basement. There was an empty shelf under it. Remember?”

The window, the shelf, some kind of metal cabinet. Slowly, it became clearer. The brick wall. Yellow, with a single line of red bricks at shoulder height. He looked up at the detective.

“What is it Joe?”

“I’ve seen a brick wall like that before.”

“Do you remember where?”

Joe shook his head. What building had he been in that had brick walls inside and a basement? Why couldn’t he remember? Why couldn’t he figure out where they were?

“Was it recently?”

“No…” Joe felt the frown in his forehead growing deeper. “Within the last year, maybe.”

* * *

They didn’t get further than that and Joe went to face his friends.

Conor jumped to his feet as soon as Joe took a single step into the room. “How is he?!”

With no luck in finding words as he’d walked there, Joe just looked at the older Maynard.

“Joe?!” Conor’s voice broke through, but Joe’s body or mind had no idea how to react.

Mikey’s hand pulled Joe by his arm to one of the chairs and sat on his knees in front of him. “Joe. Look at me.”

That Joe could do. Follow directions was manageable. He watched Mikey take a deep breath and felt him grab tight on one of Joe’s knees.

“Is Jack alive?”

The question shook Joe back to live. None of them had dared to ask that out loud before. Quickly, he nodded and he heard three set of lungs exhaling with relief.

“Okay. Now, is he awake?”

“Ye…” Joe cleared his throat. “Yes.” Simple questions with simple answers.

Mikey’s other hand took one of Joe’s. “Joe. Is there anything new? Anything we need to know?”

While shaking his head he looked up at the two others sitting on the edge of the big mattress. Josh’s arm wrapped tight around a shaking Conor.

“No.”

Mikey pulled a chair over and sat next to Joe, hung a heavy arm over his shoulders, pulling him in to lean against his side. Joe didn’t say anything further, neither of them did.


End file.
